High-speed linear electrical motors, often referred to as electromagnetic launchers, have been proposed for many defense, aerospace, and industrial applications where linear motion is needed or desired to accelerate or convey macroscopic particles including guns, cannons, missile launchers, torpedo launchers, decoy and countermeasure launchers, aircraft launchers, spacecraft launchers, satellite launchers, asteroid miners, lunar miners, shock and vibration testers, and other applications and devices. In these types of applications, the linear electrical motor is part of a larger system called the electromagnetic launching system (ELS). The ELS comprises a primary power source (PPS), an intermediate energy storage network (IES), and a linear electrical motor (LEM).